The goals of the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW) Training and Education to Advance Minority Scholars in Science (TEAM-Science) Program are to increase the diversity of the biomedical and behavioral research workforce through the following specific aims: (1) increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) students entering and completing (>90%) a Ph.D. in a TEAM-Science participating doctoral program; (2) increase the number of URM graduate students who pursue academic careers; and (3) develop and lead workshops aimed at graduate admissions committees that use existing research evidence to dispel some of the assumptions, stereotypes, and myths that disadvantage underrepresented minority students in academic career advancement. [unreadable] [unreadable] TEAM-Science will synergistically bridge three academic programs: the Graduate Engineering Research Scholars Program, which is the most successful minority graduate training program on campus; the Center for Women's Health Research, which has systematically built education and career development programs aimed at increasing the gender and ethnic/racial diversity of academic leadership; and the Endocrinology-Reproductive Physiology graduate program, which has a cadre of outstanding biomedical scientists committed to the TEAM-Science goals. TEAM-Science will further benefit from incorporating and building on the successful strategies for institutional transformation launched by the Women in Science and Engineering Leadership Institute (WISELI) through the NSF ADVANCE Institutional Transformation Program, and from collaborating with the Wisconsin Program for Scientific Teaching to train TEAM-Science mentors in effective mentoring through the Wisconsin Mentoring Seminar. Evaluation will be embedded in all TEAM-Science activities; it will include process and outcome evaluation of the program as well as evaluation of the individual students using a framework of 8 core competencies identified as being necessary for graduate students from any discipline to advance toward an academic career. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal is submitted in response to the NIH Initiative for Maximizing Student Diversity (IMSD, PAR-06-553). Focused on graduate training, the TEAM-Science Program will be part of a more comprehensive, longitudinal and systemic approach to increasing the gender and ethnic/racial diversity at UW so that our students, staff, and faculty accurately reflect the demographic diversity of our nation. The principal investigator (PI) and co-investigators (co-I) of the TEAM-Science Program are among campus leaders in these efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]